De postre: Infidelidad y remordimiento
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Ese incómodo momento en el que te das cuenta de que te acostaste con tu futura suegra el verano pasado. (AU) Regalo para LupitaAzucena.


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : Universo Alterno, rated M por lenguaje grosero (?), lime (o pequeño lemon. Algo así xD) y uso de sustancias tóxicas (alcohol).

 **Lupita** : ¡Feliz día de las madres! Ok no x3. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar tu regalo. La verdad fue súper difícil manejar a todos los personajes de esta historia (y eso que quedaron medio Ooc xD) pero bueno, me alegra que hayas tenido un lindo cumpleaños, ten un hermoso día hoy y espero este fic te guste aunque sea un poquito :).

* * *

A Kuvira le tenía sin cuidado la cena que Baatar había decidido organizar esa noche en uno de los restaurantes más costosos de la ciudad, con motivo de una pequeña reunión "familiar" previa a su boda.

Su pareja no era muy apegado ni a sus padres ni a sus hermanos (al menos no actualmente), tanto así que cuando recién se prometieron, él sólo les dio la noticia por teléfono. Y para Kuvira eso estaba bien. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de interactuar con ellos? Oh, pero de repente a su querido prometido le picó el mosco de la nostalgia o vaya a saber Dios qué; lo que lo llevó a organizar una comida para conocerse entre todos.

Ella, de mala gana, se puso un vestido negro formal, que le llegaba cinco dedos debajo de la rodilla. Se calzó unas zapatillas sin tacón (porque sino terminaría viéndose más alta que Baatar) y se cepilló con su peine de madera el cabello que llevaría suelto. Eso era lo máximo que se arreglaría para esa noche.

Baatar, al verla, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de halagarla con poéticas palabras por lo hermosa que resplandecía. Tomados de las manos, se dirigieron a su lujoso automóvil que los llevaría al restaurante.

Él estaba nervioso, eso se notaba por la forma en que aferraba sus dedos sudorosos al volante. Y ella, aunque no era una persona ansiosa, sintió curiosidad por primera vez desde que se mencionó la cena, por la familia de su futuro esposo. Sabía de antemano que casi nadaban en dinero pero, ¿acaso eso los convertía en gente pomposa y superficial? Era probable, y quizá al saber que su hijo mayor, heredero de la empresa familiar, se casaría con una huérfana de clase media, comenzarían a armar un escándalo en el restaurante. Ya lo veía venir:

 _—¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Me va a dar algo! —exclamaba la "madre" de Baatar, con una figura delgada, alta y vistiendo un llamativo sombrero color rosa chillón, mientras se daba aire dramáticamente con su mano derecha, y apretaba con una fuerza desesperada el brazo de "Arthur", su esposo, quien se encontraba igual de decepcionado que ella—. ¡Nuestro hijo está arruinando nuestras vidas! Y lo hace a propósito, lo juro. ¡Quiere casarse con una cualquiera! —chillaba._

El sonido de los neumáticos derrapando en el asfalto del estacionamiento la sacaron de sus turbios pensamientos. No tenía miedo, ella nunca lo tenía. Digamos que sólo estaba intranquila.

Baatar, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del auto y le tendió su mano para que bajara de éste.

Si mirabas a Kuvira por al menos diez segundos te darías cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que no acostumbraba a usar vestidos. Segunda: que deseaba estar en cualquier lugar, menos ahí.

Su prometido, captando la incomodidad que transmitía le sonrió asegurándole que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que todo saldría bien. Aunque sus manos llenas de sudor y ese casi imperceptible temblor en sus piernas no ayudaban mucho. Cabe aclarar que aquel "temor" no se debía exclusivamente a Kuvira. Más bien, a volver a ver a su familia en general, después de tanto tiempo. "Lo sé, papá, fue un gusto platicar contigo. Quizá la siguiente reunión familiar sea cuando yo tenga cinco hijos y dos divorcios. Hasta entonces".

—Tenemos reservación. A nombre de "Los Beifong" —aclaró Baatar. El anfitrión hizo una mueca de respeto como si le acabaran de decir que la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra vendría a comer en el restaurante. Ella se dio una idea, entonces, de que no sólo eran millonarios, sino también conocidos y respetados.

—Claro, su mesa ya está lista. Con mucho gusto los guiaré —Con elegancia tomó dos cartas de menú y se encaminó hacia al fondo, en la zona más exclusiva del establecimiento con el par de enamorados siguiéndole.

Kuvira miraba con atención los cuadros que colgaban de cada pared color crema. Parecían haber sido pintados siglos atrás, con todas esas mujeres del Renacimiento y algunos ángeles, seres mitológicos y sucesos históricos pintados con un fino pincel.

También se dejó impresionar por los candelabros que se pavoneaban sobre su cabeza. Eran enormes y temió que, si había un temblor, terminarían todos muertos, aplastados por los candelabros.

Baatar la había llevado antes a restaurantes finos, pero, este era sin duda el más costoso hasta ahora.

Y de repente se sintió irritada y sosa. No es que le importa mucho la mirada indiscreta de desagrado y superioridad que le dirigían los clientes. Digamos que simplemente le daban ganas de golpearlos con esas pomposas y acolchadas sillas doradas. Golpearlos y golpearlos en sus estúpidos rostros hasta que perdieran la conciencia y dejaran de juzgarla por su vestimenta, por su forma de caminar, o lo que fuera.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —interrogó preocupado al notar su gesto arrugado de disgusto, y esa expresión de estar planeando en su mente un asesinato.

—Oh, sí. Sólo contemplaba el lugar. Creo que es muy elegante para mí... —confesó en voz baja, para que el empleado no alcanzara a escuchar su incomodidad.

Antes de que su prometido pudiera contestar, el anfitrión anunció que habían llegado a la mesa.

Kuvira frenó en seco, expectante de lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora. Se había imaginado discusiones, infartos por parte de la señora Beifong, miradas decepcionantes y comida envenenada. Pero nunca jamás, ni en su más retorcidos sueños, habría imaginado encontrarse con aquella mujer.

Palideció y al momento de que ella se levantara de su asiento, reconociéndola con un gesto de sorpresa, supo que sería la velada más extraña de su vida.

—Kuvira, te presento a mis padres: Baatar y Suyin. Padres, ella es Kuvira, mi prometida—hizo una pausa al ver las expresiones de su madre y de su pareja, viéndose mutuamente como si la otra fuera pie grande—. ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen desde antes?—interrogó desconcertado.

—¡No!

—Sí —respondió Suyin al mismo tiempo que Kuvira. Ambas intercambiaron miradas extrañas y padre e hijo se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, curiosos.

Tosió un poco antes de aclarar:

—Bueno, pasa que la conozco por mis clases de _baile_ —Kuvira notó cómo había hecho énfasis en esa palabra—. Aunque sólo haya ido durante dos sesiones —explicó con simpleza y nadie notó el engaño tras sus palabras.

—¡Cielo! Nunca me contaste que te gustaba bailar —Baatar Jr. Se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, se paró de su silla y acomodó el asiento de su prometida para que ella también se sentara.

—Realmente no me gusta. Por ello dejé las clases —siguió con la mentira.

¡Esperen un momento! ¿¡La había presentado como su... _madre_!? Kuvira estaba tan conmocionada por su encuentro, que casi pasó por alto cuando los presentaron.

No era su dulce hermana menor, ni la prima atractiva que todos tienen. Era su mamá, una señora de sabrá Dios cuántos años más que ella, con una familia hecha y derecha, y, por cierto, ¿¡por qué ella lucía inclusive más joven que su propio hijo!?

Todos se encontraban leyendo el menú. Kuvira fingía que igual lo hacía, mientras se escondía tras de él para observar a la mujer que tenía en frente. Tan tranquila, brillando como una flor en primavera, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que tenía cinco hijos?

Se sintió sucia, asqueada. Algo en su interior le decía que su relación jamás volvería a ser la misma. ¿Con qué cara le iba a decir a Baatar que se había acostado con su madre el verano pasado? No es como si planeara confesarlo, empero tragarse ese secreto le estaba costando. A penas llevaban cinco minutos ahí y ya tenía un nudo en su garganta que se dedicaba a asfixiarla cada vez que respiraba.

Sin embargo, había un punto: No le fue infiel. En ese entonces no eran más que amigos. Y como dicen por ahí: _pasado, pisado._

En su defensa, estaba pasada de copas. Eso sin contar que creyó estarse liando con una joven señorita soltera. Además, ella por supuesto que no portaba su anillo de compromiso y, ¡realmente no lucía tan vieja! Sólo por su cabello, pero ella había pensado que era un tinte. Está muy de moda entre los muchachos pintarse el cabello de gris, ¿no?

—Por cierto, mamá, ¿dónde están mis hermanos? —fingió desinterés, con la mirada aún en la carta de menú. Era cuestión de minutos que preguntara por la ausencia de sus demás familiares.

Kuvira dejó de pensar en su encuentro y puso toda su atención en los padres de su prometido.

—Oh. Ellos tenían otro compromiso que hacer. Me dijeron que los disculparas y que esperan reunirse contigo en otra ocasión —explicó Suyin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya veo... —Baatar tuvo que arreglárselas para no parecer molesto y desilusionado. Aunque las tres personas que lo acompañaban se dieron cuenta.

Kuvira tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con fuerza. Hace unos meses le había contado que "huyó" de casa a la tierna edad de diecisiete años dispuesto a perseguir su sueño de ser cineasta. Hasta entonces, le había ido bien. Tuvo que conformarse con dirigir obras de teatro, pero ganaba una excelente cantidad de dinero. Y, aunque sus padres se mostraron muy molestos con su decisión (¡él debía de estar aprendiendo cómo dirigir una empresa, no cómo gritar " _¡Toma 1: Acción!_ ") y en especial, decepcionados, hasta hace poco llegaron a un acuerdo los tres: Él, cuando su padre se retirara, y sólo si ninguno de sus hermanos mostraba interés, tomaría las riendas del negocio familiar. Eso sólo solucionó una mínima parte. El pequeño rencor que le tenían por haberse ido de casa, y él por no sentirse apoyado por ninguno de sus familiares, aún existía en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

El mesero llegó y los cuatro ordenaron. Kuvira se había debatido entre pedir whisky o una simple y aburrida limonada. Después de todo, no quería parecer una alcohólica. Al ver que los demás ordenaron vino y ron, pudo saciar su deseo de alcohol.

Durante la espera, Suyin hacía las típicas (e incómodas) preguntas como: ¿dónde se conocieron? ¿planean tener hijos? ¿a qué te dedicas? Ella contestaba muy a su pesar, pensando siempre en qué decir para no hacer una mala jugada.

Después de media hora les entregaron sus respectivos platillos y comenzaron a comer, en medio de pláticas normales. A este punto a Suyin ya no se le ocurrían tantas preguntas, mas seguía hablando (parecía ser la única en esa mesa a la que le encantaba romper el silencio). Les contaba de sus hijos, de la empresa y un poco sobre su pasado, cuando era joven.

A Kuvira le molestó la forma tan natural en la que actuaba, impasible. Mientras ella estaba sudando de nervios. Oh, pero no iba a dejar que éstos la dominaran. Si Suyin quería jugar a las desconocidas, ella le seguirá la corriente, aún cuando le tenía mareada todo ese asunto de "le besé hasta la sombra a mi futura suegra".

Suyin, en cambio, sonreía entre anécdota y anécdota, por lo encantador que podía llegar a ser el destino.

Dándole un sorbo a su vino tinto, se transportó a Julio de hace un año, donde su copa de uvas y alcohol, era reemplazada por un tarro de cerveza de mediana calidad.

Estaba de "viaje de negocios" en la tropical y encantadora Nación del Fuego. Era su última noche ahí. Mañana partiría de regreso a su Ciudad de Metal. Y para despedirse, cómo no, decidió ir a la discoteca del hotel. Siempre iba a los antros, al menos una vez en cada viaje. Le encantaba beber alcohol y, en la pista de baile, mezclarse entre la gente, a veces mucho menor, a veces mayor u otras veces de la misma edad que ella.

Y aunque las canciones de hoy día, tan ruidosas y con letras sin sentido, no eran sus predilectas (a ella le iban más el tango y el vals), uno tenía que adaptarse. Al final, lo importante era esa sensación de libertad, de desplazarse al compás de la música, sentirse sensual, elegir los movimientos y ritmos adecuados, para, finalmente, unirse en un solo cuerpo con tu acompañante. Era como hacer el amor con ropa.

También le gustaba danzar sola, por supuesto. Sin embargo, esa noche tenía ganas de bailar en pareja. En medio de la pista, se encontró decepcionada al no encontrar a ninguna otra alma solitaria. Así que dio una vuelta por el salón, dispuesta a encontrar a un compañero (o compañera).

Llevaba diez minutos inspeccionado el lugar y entonces dio con el blanco perfecto. Estaba sentada en la barra del bar. Parecía incómoda e irritada.

—¿Está ocupado? —Se acercó a su lado, preguntando por el asiento a su derecha.

Ella la miró por un segundo y negó con la cabeza. Después, volvió su atención al vaso lleno de brandy que agitaba levemente en círculos para entretenerse.

—¿Por qué no estás bailando, encanto?

La mujer de cabellos negros y aliento a alcohol la miró desconcertada. Era la primera persona que intentaba establecer una conversación con ella en toda la noche (sin contar a su amiga, claro).

—No me gusta —contestó cortante. En otras circunstancias se hubiera limitado a ignorarla. Pero ahora estaba aburrida, y con muchos tragos en su interior que le daban más confianza para hablar.

—Tal vez... —dijo, moviendo sus dedos como si fueran unas largas y coquetas piernas, hacia la mano de la señorita—. No has encontrado al compañero de baile adecuado —completó.

Ella se alejó sutilmente. Sabía adónde quería llegar con eso. Le había pasado ya algunas veces anteriores con hombres borrachos (aunque nunca con una bella mujer). Y lo cierto era que la idea no le parecía agradable en lo absoluto.

—Soy Suyin Beifong, por cierto —Se presentó, estirando su mano. ¡Sí que era una mujer difícil! Y ella no descansaría hasta bailar a su lado. Porque ya había fijado sus ojos en aquella persona y no había marcha atrás.

—Kuvira —correspondió el saludo de mala gana.

—Lindo nombre, Kuvira —halagó aún cuando no era el nombre más impresionante que hubiera escuchado—. Y cuéntame, ¿qué haces en un lugar como este si no te gusta bailar?

Ella suspiró lentamente. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero lo hizo.

—¿Ves a esa chica con lentes de allá? —señaló a algún punto de la pista de baile y Suyin la identificó a lo lejos—. Es mi amiga, vinimos de vacaciones juntas y hoy casi me obligó a venir aquí. Yo sólo quería unos tragos y al final, ella me abandonó para irse a divertir con un lindo muchacho con bigote —explicó molesta—. Sólo me aseguro de que no le vaya a pasar nada. Y de mientras me tomo un poco de brandy.

—¡Vaya, qué buena amiga! —sonrió con dulzura, recordando sus años de juventud en los cuales salía con sus compañeras, se emborrachaban y entonces, se medio cuidaban entre todas—. Y, me tomaré el atrevimiento de darte consejo: ¡diviértete tú también! Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que nunca has tenido ganas de sacudir ese cuerpo? Te aseguro que te encantará. Yo te guiaré, tú sólo déjate llevar... —cortó la distancia entre ellas. Ahora podía escuchar a la perfección su respiración. Unos centímetros más y sus labios se tocarían.

Kuvira se sonrojó. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. De repente sintió mucho calor y enormes ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Como si Suyin hubiera leído su mente, la tomó de la mano, y la haló hacia la pista antes de que tuviera tiempo para huir. Ella se quejó, lamentando no poder acabarse su brandy.

—Es música electrónica, cariño. No es tan difícil. Es más, nuestros cuerpos casi ni se tocarán. Lo prometo —aseguró moviendo sus caderas y brazos.

Kuvira sólo estaba ahí como un tronco, temiendo hacer el ridículo. Si jamás había bailado con un hombre, mucho menos con una mujer. ¡Y qué nervios! Porque la chica estaba buena y, entre todas las personas de la disco, había insistido en bailar con ella. Ahí, en medio de tanta gente, se preguntaba por qué la eligió.

Suyin notó la mirada perdida de su acompañante y rodeó con delicadeza su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella.

—¿Escuchas ese ritmo? Relaja tu cuerpo, Kuvira —Le susurró al oído—. Y siéntete la protagonista del videoclip de la canción —siguió moviendo las piernas, ahora de una manera más lenta, mientras el clásico _Sexy Bitch_ sonaba a todo volumen.

Kuvira, finalmente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo, de una manera torpe y temerosa.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, encanto —¿Había mencionado ya lo irritablemente cautivador que sonaba que le dijera así? —. Ahora, ¡más rápido! —La animó con diversión.

Después de varias canciones de ese artista que parecía no saber contar hasta el cinco y repetía mucho la palabra "dale", Kuvira se soltó por completo. No era la mejor bailarina, y lo cierto era que no le importaba. Estaba pasando un rato agradable, como nunca se había sentido en una discoteca.

Ambas estaban bañadas en sudor, así que decidieron hacer una pausa e ir a la barra por un trago.

—Para que no te guste bailar, lo haces de maravilla —Se burló (y mintió un poco), luego de pedir una cerveza bien helada.

Kuvira le regaló una media sonrisa y se dispuso a tomar de su bendito brandy que, así como le quemaba ligeramente la garganta, le refrescaba de igual manera.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato (bueno, Suyin hablaba y Kuvira sólo asentía). Después de dos tragos más, volvieron a la pista.

Kuvira ya se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad considerable, tanto así que se tambaleaba cada vez que intentaba hacer un paso de baile.

Suyin, quien no había bebido tanto, la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie mientras se reía de lo tierna que se veía cuando estaba a punto de caerse.

—¡No es gracioso! —Le reclamó enfadada. Sin embargo, también estalló en carcajadas.

De repente hubo un cambio brusco de ritmo. Una balada pop inundó el lugar y la Beifong sonrió de oreja a oreja. Abrazó a su compañera, y a pesar de estar bailando y platicando toda la noche con ella, en un principio se sintió abochornada. Pero las manos de Suyin, aunque pequeñas, eran fuertes. Le hicieron sentir segura conforme sonaba la canción.

Al finalizar la tonada, Suyin levantó su cabeza, la miró directamente a los ojos y la besó. Fue un beso corto, que no duró más de cinco segundos. Ah, pero qué bien se sintió. Su pareja de baile abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sabía perfectamente que no era lesbiana, sin embargo, había algo en esa mujer de ojos verdes que le atraía de manera sobrenatural.

—Sígueme —pidió susurrándole al oído. Ella, como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, obedeció. Tomadas de la mano, salieron del salón, cruzaron el jardín, la alberca, y finalmente, llegaron a la torre A de habitaciones.

Era la habitación 185, ubicada en la última planta. Suyin sacó la llave y abrió la puerta ansiosa.

Una vez dentro, procedió a deshacerse de su corto vestido verde oscuro, acompañando la escena con un sensual baile que dejó a su acompañante hipnotizada.

Luego, se acercó a ella y le quitó esos jeans y su estorbosa blusa blanca. Lo hizo todo con lentitud, como si temiera que fuera a lastimarla con el simple hecho de quitarle sus prendas.

Quedó en ropa interior. La Beifong se relamió los labios ante tan exquisita imagen. Su sostén era color negro, resaltaba de una manera espectacular en su piel. Con cuidado, la recostó en la cama y empezó a masajear sus pechos.

A Kuvira le latía el corazón como nunca. Se sentía nerviosa pero, sobretodo, excitada.

Desabrochó el brasier con frenesí e invadió con su boca los pezones de Kuvira. Una ligera mordida y ella gimió. Eso sólo la motivó más para seguir dándole placer en sus senos.

Esa noche Suyin sería la dominante, no habría tregua. Lo supo desde el instante en que le quitó la ropa.

Estaba sobre ella, haciendo fuerza en sus brazos para no aplastarla. Seguía jugando con su pezón izquierdo, mas luego bajó lentamente. Recorriendo su vientre plano, llegando por fin a la parte deseada.

Arrancó sus bragas y, sin más, metió su lengua en aquel húmedo lugar. Lamía de arriba a abajo, abajo arriba, con una lentitud insoportable.

—¡Suyin! —gritaba ella—. ¡No pares!

Música para sus oídos. ¡Cómo se divertía complaciéndola!

A las cinco de la madrugada, quedaron exhaustas. Kuvira ya tendría tiempo (después de dormir) para arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Por mientras, estaba feliz, satisfecha. No era la primera vez que tenía sexo. Vale, con una mujer sí que había sido su primera vez. Y le sorprendió lo diferente que había sido. Desde que entraron en la habitación, todo se sumió en un ambiente sumamente erótico. La relación fue dulce, Beifong tratándola con delicadeza, repartiéndose besos entre las dos en cada parte de sus cuerpos. Y, a la vez, fue algo salvaje, lleno de apasionantes mordidas que mañana se convertirían en unas lindas manchas moradas, y demasiados gritos de goce por parte de ambas que seguro se escucharon en el cuarto de al lado (¡y en el resto del piso también!).

Suyin, en cambio, ya se había acostado con mujeres. No tenía miedo de admitir su bisexualidad (aunque su esposo no lo sabía, claro). Liarse con hombres era divertido, pero, para ella, en la cama, nada como unos buenos pechos y una adorable voz de mujer gimiendo su nombre.

Durmieron abrazadas, como si fueran ya amantes ocasionales y no unas personas que se conocieron hace un par de horas.

A la mañana siguiente, Kuvira con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un aspecto que gritaba "resaca" por todos lados, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y salió huyendo de ahí.

Se encontró con Zhu Li, su amiga con quien había venido de vacaciones, de camino a su habitación.

—¡Cielos, Kuvira! Qué aspecto tan terrible. Espero que al menos el sexo haya valido la pena, mala amiga. Te estuve buscando por toda la disco —La regañó de brazos cruzados. Kuvira se masajeó las sienes, aturdida—. Y dime... ¿Era guapo el muchacho?—curioseó fascinada. No siempre se encontraba con que aquella seria y reservada mujer, se enloquecía y se iba a acostar con un desconocido—. Usaste protección, ¿¡cierto!?

Ella sonrió irónica.

—Sí, estaba guapo. Y también nos protegimos —Se limitó a contestar.

¡Maldito alcohol! Se supone que no recordaría nada al día siguiente, y ahora, aquel acto obsceno había quedado grabado en su memoria casi a la perfección.

* * *

—¿Desean ordenar un postre?

Suyin pidió una tarta de frutas. Los demás sólo pidieron otra bebida.

La esposa de Baatar, por más que estuviera feliz de volver a verla, también se encontraba nerviosa y triste (lo disimulaba bien). Qué desperdicio, qué decepción jamás volver a probar esos dulces labios. Bueno, al menos comprobó que su hijo tenía buen gusto con las mujeres.

Baatar Sr. Se disculpó un momento, se paró de la mesa y fue a contestar su teléfono. Así era la mayoría de las veces. Los negocios antes que la familia, los amigos, y cualquier cosa.

Su esposo probablemente ignoraba por completo lo coqueta que llegaba a ser su mujer incluso frente a sus narices. Él sólo tenía ojos para el trabajo. Había dejado de tocar a su esposa desde hace años, ya no compartían tanto tiempo juntos, él se la pasaba encerrado en la oficina y ella acostándose con cualquiera. Quizá no era tan estúpido y sí era consiente de que Suyin le engañaba. Eso era aún peor, porque significaba que no le importaba un comino lo que hiciera.

Pobre Suyin, sólo quería sentirse amada, que le hicieran el amor como si fuera la chica más popular de la escuela, a la quien finalmente te tiras en el asiento trasero de tu auto un viernes por la noche. Quería volver a sentirse como en el verano pasado, teniendo a su futura nuera debajo de sí, retorciéndose ambas de placer.

Kuvira se estaba volviendo loca. Ya no podía fingir que nunca la había conocido. Ya no podía ocultar el deseo. ¡Diablos! ¡Puto karma que ahora ponía en su camino a una mujer prohibida! De todas las suegras que le pudieron haber tocado, ¿¡por qué ella!?

Ojalá se hubiera quedado en casa, viendo Juego de Tronos, negarse a ir a la cena, y a las demás reuniones familiares siguientes por el resto de su vida. ¿Para qué conocer a los suegros? Los niños podrían crecer perfectamente sin abuelos. ¡Hasta mejor! Así no había parientes consentidores que echaran a perder a sus hijos. Era un plan perfecto. Qué lástima que no se le ocurrió antes.

Suyin le dio una mordida a su postre, sintiéndose de nuevo optimista. ¿Quién dijo que no podría volver a acostarse con ella? Finalmente, todo quedaría en familia.

—Listo. ¿En qué estábamos? —volvió a ocupar su asiento Baatar Sr., interrumpiendo los enfermos pensamientos de su esposa, y regresando a la realidad a Kuvira, quien culpable aún fantaseaba con Suyin.

Kuvira suspiró e inspeccionó la mesa detalladamente. Un remordimiento combinando con compasión la invadió: El esposo enamorado de su trabajo, la esposa infiel, el hijo ingenuo (tonto) que no se daba cuenta de nada y la prometida que se muere por volver a acostarse con su futura suegra. Qué cuadro tan cómico y deprimente a la vez.

* * *

(Ejem que no se note que no sé nada de música "de moda" xD)

Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!


End file.
